


Ako Na Lang Sana

by kaidoms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad boy Kai, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, University AU, good boy jongin, twins au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaidoms/pseuds/kaidoms
Summary: Pano na lang kung magka-feelings ka sa taong may crush sa kambal mo?





	Ako Na Lang Sana

**Author's Note:**

> happy naman ako sa resulta so enjoy bwahahahahaha  
finally nasulat ko na rin ang isa sa mga dream fic ko bwahahahahahaha

"Hello, Kai."

Kakatapos lang ng klase nang may lumapit sa kanya habang sinasara niya ang kanyang bag.

Pagtingala, nakatayo ang nerd na kaklase niyang si Kyungsoo. Makapal ang suot na salamin, mahinhin kumilos, tahimik at itsura ay mukhang gagraduate pa lang ng elementary.

"Bakit?"

"Uhm, happy birthday." Bati nito sa kanya.

"Salamat."

Aalis na sana siya, ngunit nagsalita muli ang kaklase.

"Teka," Pigil nito sa kanya. Pinanood niya ang maliit na lalaki na may kunin sa loob ng backpack nito. Isang maliit na regalo. Inabot ito ng kaklase sa kanya.

"Uh, salamat?" May halong gulat sa kanyang reaksyon dahil ito ang unang beses na ang isang pasaway na estudyante tulad niya ay nakatanggap ng isang regalo.

Pero nang makita ang greeting card na nakadikit roon, nabura ang ngiti sa kanyang mukha.

To: Jongin

_Tangina. Ano bang inaasahan ko._

"Uhm, sorry sayo ko ipapaabot yung regalo ko sa kambal mo. Nahihiya kasi ako lapitan siya." Paliwanag nito sa kanya, nahihiya at kinukutkot ang mga kuko habang nakayuko.

"Ge, bigay ko na lang 'to sa kanya mamaya." Malamig niyang sagot sa kaklase bago isilid ang regalo sa bag at umalis.

"Thank you, Kai!" Pahabol pa ni Kyungsoo pero di na niya ito nilingon pa.

* * *

"Ano to?" Dinampot ni Jongin ang kahon na regalo sa kanyang study table pagkauwi nito sa condo na tinitirhan nilang kambal.

Nakahilata si Kai sa kama, naka-headphones at pikit ang mga mata. Pero kahit ganun, alam niyang nakauwi na ang kambal.

Nang maramdaman na bumaon ang gilid ng kanyang kama, napabukas siya ng isang mata, hininaan ang tugtuging pinapakinggan niya at tiningnan ang kambal na taliwas sa personalidad niya. Si Jongin na mabait, si Jongin na walang bisyo, masipag at matalino. Si Jongin na tinitingalaan at mahal ng lahat.

At siguro mahal din ng kaklase niyang nerd na di niya aakalaing may crush sa kambal niya.

"Wow."

Relos ang tumambad sa kanilang dalawa.

"G-shock?" Tinanggal na nang tuluyan ni Kai ang kanyang headphones.

"Oo? Di ba to sayo galing?" Nguso ni Jongin habang sinusuot ang relos.

"Hindi."

"Sino naglagay nito sa mesa ko?"

"Ako."

"Ikaw?"

Umupo si Kai sa tabi ng kambal at tiningnan ang pambalot na nasa sahig.

"Di mo ba binasa yung birthday card na nakadikit?"

"Hindi." Pinulot ni Jongin ang pinambalot sa kahon at binasa ang birthday card. "To Jongin. Yun lang naman nakalagay. Sino ba nagbigay?"

Tiningnan ni Kai ang greeting card. To Jongin nga lang ang nakalagay, walang pangalan kung kanino galing.

"Uh, may nag-abot lang kanina. Limot ko na kung sino, basta tinanggap ko na lang." Palusot ni Kai at tsaka tumayo para buksan ang mini-ref nila. "Bumili ako cake, gusto mo?"

Hindi siya sinagot ni Jongin. Bagkus, pagtingin niya sa kambal, nakangiti lang ito na parang tanga habang tinitingnan ang relos na natanggap.

"Ok, happy birthday to me." Malungkot na bulong ni Kai sa sarili bago buksan ang cake na binili.

* * *

Sa mga sumunod na araw, imbis na mag-cutting classes sa minor subjects, masinop na pumasok ng klase si Kai.

Kaso nga lang, imbis na makinig sa lecture, nakapangalumbaba lang siya na nakatitig sa kaklase na si Kyungsoo.

_Parang tanga_

Sabi niya sa sarili dahil ewan ba niya at nagkainteres siya bigla sa lalaking wala naman kadating-dating.

Pero di niya mawari kung ano bang meron sa kaklase bakit siya ngayon nagkakaganito, at kung bakit sa lahat pa ng araw na pwede niya ito mapansin, bakit ngayon pang alam na niya na may crush ito kay Jongin.

Nanggagago talaga ang mundo sa kanya ano?

Pagkatapos ng klase, aalis na sana siya nang tawagin siya ni Kyungsoo.

"Wait!"

Lumapit ang lalaki sa kanya at may iniabot na sobre. "P-Pwede ba pabigay 'to kay Jongin?"

Kinuha ni Kai ang baby pink na sobre. Mabango ang amoy at may _To Jongin_ muli na nakasulat sa likod.

Pinasok niya ang sobre sa loob ng bag. "Sige."

Lumiwanag bigla ang mukha ng kaklase. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Tinanguan lang ito ni Kai kahit sa loob loob niya, sigaw ng sarili niya, _puta bakit ang cute._

* * *

Pagkauwi, inikot-ikot ni Kai ang sobre sa kamay habang nakahilata sa kama.

Hinihintay niya matapos maligo ang kambal bago niya ibigay ang sulat sa kanya, kahit ang totoo e parang ayaw niya iyon ibigay.

Okay na sana ang isang regalo, pero ang sundan pa ng love letter?

Kung alam lang ni Kyungsoo na walang interes si Jongin sa kapwa lalaki e di sana...

Sana siya na lang di ba?

Bumukas ang pinto ng banyo at lumantad ang kambal niyang nakatuwalya lang.

"Love letter?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya habang nagpupunas ng buhok. "May nagkaka-crush sayo?"

"Sino magkaka-crush sa tarantado tulad ko? Sayo yan, oh!" Bigay niya sa kambal tsaka tumayo. "Yosi muna ako."

Pagkakuha ng lighter at isang pack ng Marlboro, bago umalis, tiningnan muna niya ang kapatid. Nakangiti si Jongin ng malaki, natatawa pa nga habang binabasa ang sulat sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

Nakakainggit.

_Sana ako na lang_.

Lumabas siya ng kwarto.

* * *

Lumipas ang mga araw at naging messenger na si Kai ni Kyungsoo.

Di niya magawang tanggihan ang lalaki dahil sa tuwing aayaw na sana siya, sa isang ngiti lang ng kaklase, wala na, finish na. Tangina, bakit di na lang siya?

Di niya magawang saktan ang kaklase at sabihing, _tigilan mo na, wala kang pag-asa sa kambal ko. _Kaso nga lang, ito na ang naging tulay nila para makapag-usap ng normal at kahit saglit lang. Isa pa, si Kyungsoo, anghel, pero siya, demonyo, di sila bagay na magkasama.

Samantala, sa tuwing binabasa ni Jongin ang mga sulat ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, hindi magawang di magselos ni Kai sa kambal.

Minsan kapag pinapanood niya itong tumatawa habang nagbabasa, napapaisip din si Kai na _ganyan din kaya ako tumawa kung naka-address sa akin mga sulat niya?_

Sa tuwing sinasaniban ng inggit, lalabas na lang siya ng kwarto para makapagyosi.

Parang ngayon.

Sa labas ng 7/11 kung san bumili siya ng bagong kaha ng yosi, usok at amoy ng nicotine ang nagpapaligaya sa kanya, taliwas sa kakambal na enjoy na enjoy sa pagbabasa ng love letters para sa kanya.

Napatawa siya bahagya habang bumubuga ng usok pataas sa madilim na kalangitan.

_Kelan ba ako liligaya._

Naagaw ang pansin niya nang may isang lalaking naka-itim na huminto sa gilid niya na may dala-dalang bags ng grocery sa Puregold.

Hinihingal ang pamilyar na lalaki at tila bigat na bigat sa dalahin.

Nang tumuwid ng tayo ang lalaki, dun nagtagpo ang tingin nilang dalawa.

"Kai!" Bati ng kaklase sa kanya sabay kaway para mag-hello.

Sa gulat, naibuga ni Kai ang usok sa mukha ng cute na kaklase.

Bumusangot si Kyungsoo at hinawi ang usok sa kanyang mukha.

Naguilty si Kai sa ginawa. "Sorry, sorry." Aligaga niyang sabi, puso niya'y sumisirko sa hiya at tuwa na makita ang lalaking numakaw ng interes niya nitong mga nagdaang araw.

Umubo-ubo si Kyungsoo at napaipit ng ilong.

"S-Sorry." Utal na sorry muli ni Kai sa kanya at tsaka tapon ng yosi sa kalsada.

Ngunit, kahit ganun, nginitian pa rin siya ni Kyungsoo. Humagikgik pa nga.

_Puta, ang cute talaga._

"Okay lang, wala na. Di ko alam na nagyoyosi ka pala."

"Hm." Tanging sagot lang ni Kai sa kanya.

"Uhm," Sinundot-sundot ni Kyungsoo ang mga daliri niya habang nakayuko. "Kai?"

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Napakaamo ng mukha.

"Pwede bang...ano...uhm..."

"Ano yun?"

Ngumuso ang kaklase.

Mabubuwang na si Kai sa sobrang kakyutan ng bawat kilos ni Kyungsoo. Siya ay napalunon.

"Ano..."

"Ano?"

Tinulak ni Kyungsoo ang salamin na dumudulas sa kanyang ilong at bumuntong hininga. "Pwede ba pabantay muna ako ng mga pinamili ko? Bibili lang ako ng cookies and cream ice-cream sa loob. Wala na kasi sa Puregold. Okay lang ba? Uhm, sorry."

Hindi na niya napigilan pa ang sarili. Natagpuan na lang niya ang kanyang kamay sa ulo ng kaklase at pareho pa silang nagulat sa nangyari.

Agad binawi ni Kai ang kamay at napahawak sa batok. "Oo, oo, sige lang. Bili ka na."

Kaya't heto na naman ang napakagandang ngiti ni Kyungsoo na talaga namang tatapos sa buhay niya.

"Yay, thank you!! Saglit lang ako, promise." Taas pa ng kamay ni Kyungsoo, bago pumasok sa loob ng convenience store.

Di naman mapigilan ni Kai na di mapangiti habang tinatanaw ang cute na lalaki sa loob ng 7/11.

* * *

Nang maaktuhan ni Kai si Kyungsoo na palabas na, agad siyang tumingin sa ibang direksyon.

Pagkalabas ng lalaki, tsaka niya lang ito muling tiningnan.

Nakasimangot si Kyungsoo.

"Wala na rin silang cookies and cream." Masama niyang balita sabay ng malalim na buntong hininga. Pero wala pang ilang segundo ay bigla muling nagliwanag ang kanyang mukha. "Thank you, Kai, sa pagbantay ng groceries ko."

"Wala yun." Pinanood niya ang maliit na lalaki na mag-struggle sa pagbuhat ng mga pinamili. "Tulungan na kita." Agad na kinuha ni Kai ang mga plastic sa kaklase.

"Uy, wag na. Nakakahiya."

"Nasa akin na, wala ka na magagawa." Asar niya sa maliit na wala nang kalaban-laban pa sa kanya.

Nauna sa paglalakad si Kyungsoo at sinundan lang siya ni Kai.

Di naman sa pagiging bastos, pero chineck out ni Kai ang likuran ni Kyungsoo.

Napadila siya sa labi dahil bukod sa maputi, makinis at tila pambabae ang legs nito, bonus pa ang kalakihan ng--umubo-ubo si Kai at tumingin sa ibang direksyon. Kaso, may magnet ata ang likuran ni Kyungsoo kaya napako na naman ang tingin niya roon.

Pero syempre, agad niyang pinigilan ang sarili at nang dumaan sila sa Family Mart, kinuha niya ang braso ni Kyungsoo.

"Baka may cookies and cream na ice-cream, check natin?"

Ngumiti ang cute na lalaki at tumango sa kanya.

Si Kai na ang nag-check kung may natitira pang flavor na gusto ng kaklase.

"Kai, meron ba?"

Hinalungkat ni Kai maigi ang mga tub ng ice-cream sa loob.

Mawawalan na rin sana ng pag-asa si Kai, pero sa paghalungkat niya sa pinakailalim, ang tub ng cookies and cream ang dumungaw sa kanya. Kinuha niya iyon at binigay kay Kyungsoo. "Ayan."

Suminghap si Kyungsoo at napangiti nang pagkalaki. "Kai!!! Thank you!!!"

Makita lang si Kyungsoo masaya, masaya na rin ang pakiramdam niya.

Tinapik niya ang kaklase sa ulo. "Sinwerte ka lang."

"Sinwerte ako sayo." Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo papunta sa counter.

Sa isip naman ni Kai, _tinamaan naman ako sayo._

* * *

"Kai, thank you!!" Walang tigil na pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo sa kanya hanggang paglabas nila.

Magkatabi na silang naglalakad ngayon.

"Kung di mo ba ako kasama ngayon, di mo maiisipang pumunta sa Family Mart?"

Lumubo ang pisngi ng maliit at umiling. "Hindi, kasi di ko na maiisip. Iniisip ko na kasi kanina ano lulutuin ko bukas."

"Nagluluto ka?"

Proud ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo. "Hm."

"Nice. Bihira ang lalaking kilala ko na marunong magluto. Kami kasi ng kambal ko nabubuhay lang sa pagkain sa karinderya o sa kung ano matripan."

"Ano pala paborito mong kainin?"

"Ako ba o si Jongin?"

"Uh, parehas."

"Ako, kahit ano lang basta laman tyan. Yung kambal ko sugapa sa manok."

"Ohh." Taimtim ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Malamang dahil may nabahagi siya tungkol kay Jongin.

Tumikhim si Kai, umiwas ng tingin dahil baka pagsisihan niya kung halikan niya bigla itong si Kyungsoo.

"Yung kambal ko, mahilig sa manok ng Jollibee simula pagkabata. Pero kahit anong manok naman kinakain nun. Pihikan din yun sa inumin. Mas maarte yun sakin. Biruin mo, ayaw ng kape? Mas gusto Milo. Kaya ayan laging antukin. Tapos, hilig sa bear. Ewan ko ba anong sapi nun. May bear na pajama, may bear na tshirt, may bear sa pantalon, may bear na unan. Minsan napapakwestyon ako, kambal ko ba to?" Tawa bahagya ni Kai. "Pero lam mo, kahit magkaiba kami nun, pag may nang away dun, babasagin ko talaga yung mukha. Di naman sa di siya marunong mang-away, mas mabait kasi yun sa akin. Mas inuuna yung kapakanan, nararamdaman ng iba kesa sa sarili. Teka, ano pa ba? Uh, mukhang mabait yun pero mahilig sa sensual songs. Lamigin din yun. Nung pumunta kami Baguio tsaka Sagada last year, di makatulog yun sa lamig. Ano pa ba gusto mo malaman?"

Di napansin ni Kai na huminto na pala sila sa paglalakad.

Nakangiti nang pagkatamis si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Dito na ako."

Napatingin si Kai sa condo building ng lalaki. "Oh, dito ka pala."

"Salamat, sa pagtulong bumuhat ng mga 'to."

"Wala yun. Ayaw mo ba na ihatid kita sa loob?"

"Di na. Tawagin ko na lang kapatid ko."

"Ah, sige." Ngiti na lang niya kay Kyungsoo. Medyo malungkot kasi tapos na ang oras na magkasama sila.

"See you, bukas?"

Tumawa kaunti si Kai. "See you."

Binuhat ni Kyungsoo ang mga groceries papasok sa building. Hirap na hirap pa rin ito sa pagbuhat kaya tutulungan niya sana ulit ang lalaki, kaso tinulungan na ito ng guard papunta sa elevator.

Pero laking gulat niya na bumalik ito.

"Kai!" Napahawak ito sa tuhod, hinihingal. Natanto niya na hingalin ang kaklase.

"May nakalimutan ka ba?"

Umiling ang lalaki at ngumiti sa kanya. "Next time, tungkol naman sayo ang ikwento mo sa akin ah? Yun lang. Goodnight! Ingat ka pauwi!"

Nang mawala na sa paningin ang lalaki, napangisi siya at napasindi na naman ng yosi kasi _tangina, bakit di na lang talaga ako? paliligayahin ko pa siya ng sobra-sobra._

* * *

Sa sumunod na araw, takang-taka si Kai kung bakit di na siya nilapitan ni Kyungsoo para ipabigay ang love letter niya kay Jongin.

Tatanungin sana niya ito dahil baka nakalimutan lang pero mabilis na umalis ang kaklase at wala na siyang nagawa kundi magkibit-balikat na lang at umalis na rin para mag-yosi.

Pagkauwi sa condo, nadatnan niya ang kambal na kumakain ng fried chicken sa lamesa, nakaangat pa ang paa sa upuan.

"Kai! Fried chicken, kain ka oh!" Aya ng kapatid sa kanya.

Pagkababa niya ng bag, napaisip si Kai sa sinabi niya kay Kyungsoo nitong nakaraang gabi.

Nilapitan niya ang kambal na nagsasandok ng kanin para sa kanya.

"Bili mo?" Tinabihan niya ang masayang kambal.

"Di no. Bigay to." Ngisi niya. "Iba-iba flavor niyan. May barbecue, may spicy, may original, parang bumili ka na sa labas."

Tiningnan ni Kai ang mga manok. Di niya magawang kumuha ng isa.

"Sino nagbigay?"

May malokong ngiti sa labi si Jongin. "Future. Babe. Ko."

Mapait ang tawa ni Kai. "Ayos ah. Teka, yosi lang ako."

"Oy! Ayaw mo? Uubusin ko to!"

Nagsumbrero si Kai at pinihit ang doorknob. "Ubusin mo na yan, para sayo yan e!"

"Sige, bahala ka, sarap pa naman!"

Sumara ang pinto.

* * *

Naiinis si Kai.

Simula nang di na siya lapitan pa ni Kyungsoo, at ngingitian na lang tuwing nagkakasalubong sila sa hallway o magtatagpo ng tingin, inis na inis siya.

Bakit?

Kasi gustong-gusto niya si Kyungsoo at miss na miss na niya itong kausap.

Nung una, kaya pa niya pigilan ang inis niya. Napagpasyahan na rin niyang limutin kung ano man itong nararamdaman niya kaso...

Sa mga nagdaang araw rin, panay ang kakatutok ng kambal sa cellphone. Nahuli niya itong may katext isang beses pero di naman niya natanong kung sino.

Masaya lagi si Jongin. Nakangiti, sumisipol, kumakanta pa ng love songs tuwing naliligo o kahit pa kapag tumatae.

Nakakapagtaka para sa parte ni Kai.

Nakakainis na rin.

Tinurn-down na ba niya ang feelings ni Kyungsoo para sa kanya kaya di na ito nagpapaabot ng sulat sa kanya?

Yun ang hinuha niya.

Posible.

Gusto sana niya tanungin si Jongin, pero di rin niya magawa. Mabuti na rin siguro na nagkaalaman na para hindi umasa si Kyungsoo sa kambal niyang straight at hinding-hindi na kukurba. Di tulad niyang open sa kahit anong kasarian.

Kaso nakakainis.

Nakakainis na hindi niya malapitan nang normal si Kyungsoo para siya na ang poporma sa kanya.

Kung popormahan kaya niya ang kaklase, masisikmura kaya nito ang mukha niya na kapareho ng mukha ng lalaking di tinanggap ang feelings niya?

Masisikmura ba nito na i-date siya nito dahil pareho lang sila ng mukha ni Jongin?

Tangina.

Ilang yosi pa ba ang hihithitin niya para mawala ang inis sa sarili? Para maka-move on sa taong di naman siya binigyan ng interes?

Tangina, tangina, ang gago ng mundo.

* * *

May tawanan.

Nagising si Kai sa tawanan ng dalawang tao. Yung isa pamilyar sa pandinig, yung isa hindi, kasi babae.

Pagkamulat ng mga mata, sa kabilang kama, nakikipagsubuan ng Pringles si Jongin sa isang babae, may laptop sa kanilang harapan, malamang Netflix.

Napabangon si Kai, napakusot sa mata at napahikab. Kunot pa ang noo, dahil sa ingay.

Huminto sa pagtawa ang dalawa.

"Ano oras na?" Garagal na boses na tanong niya sa kambal.

"7 na."

"Naantok pa ko, ingay-ingay niyo." Umalis muna si Kai para magbanyo, di pansin ang pag-aray ng kambal nang kurutin ito ng babaeng katabi.

Pagkabalik, mulat na ang mga mata nito at naaktuhan niya ang kambal na nakayakap sa likuran ng babaeng kasama.

"Hatid na kita sa inyo, ah?" Rinig niya na sabi ni Jongin sa kayakap.

Pagkalingon ng mag-jowa (di naman tanga si Kai para di mahalata), ang ngiti na isasalubong at congratulations na sasabihin niya sa dalawa ay napalitan ng gulat.

"Kai, sorry, nagising ka namin. Nakakatawa kasi yung Ang Babae sa Septic Tank na pinapanood namin. Uhm," nilapit ni Jongin ang girlfriend sa kambal. "Kai, girlfriend ko pala, yung nagbigay ng relos, nagpapadala ng love letters tsaka nagbigay ng chicken na sayang di ka nakakain, arte mo kase sarap pa naman. Sookyung Doh. Babe, kambal ko, si Kai."

At sa isang ngiti lang ng babaeng kaharap at jowa ng kambal niya, mukha ni Kyungsoo ang nakita niya.

"Hi, I'm Sookyung. Salamat sa pagiging messenger mo. Buti na lang kaklase mo kambal ko. Si Kyungsoo." Ngiti nito ng hugis puso, similar sa ngiti na binibigay sa kanya ng lalaking nagustuhan niya. Maganda, pero mas maganda si Kyungsoo.

Ang tanging nasabi na lang niya ay, "Nice."

_Putangina._

* * *

Kinabukasan, masakit ang ulo ni Kai, dahil kinulang ito sa tulog kakaisip sa lecheng major plot twist ng buhay niya.

Di na siya makapaghintay pa.

Kaya pagkapasok sa classroom at tumutok ang mga mata niya sa nag-iisang Kyungsoo ng klase, nilapitan niya agad ito.

"Kai..." Bati nito sa kanya. May ngiti sa labi, pero bakas na kinakabahan.

Napalunon si Kai, mga daliri ay nakakuyom. "Pwede ba tayo mag-usap?"

Napatingin ang maliit na lalaki sa orasan sa dingding at sumama sa kanya.

Sa lilim ng isang puno sila huminto. Paglingon ni Kai at pagkapokus sa kaklaseng may lito sa mukha at magsasalita pa lang, inunahan na niya ito ng mahigpit na yakap.

"Kai..."

Nung akala niya ay magpupumiglas ang kaklase, laking gulat niya nang pumulupot rin ang mga bisig nito sa kanya.

Halos mapunit ang mukha ni Kai sa sobrang laki ng kanyang ngiti.

Pinatong niya ang ulo sa buhok ni Kyungsoo.

"Tangina, buong akala ko si Jongin ang gusto mo."

Bahagya silang lumayo para magkatinginan sa mga mata.

"Naku, hindi. Kambal ko may gusto sa kanya. Si Sookyung. Nasa inyo siya kahapon."

Bumungisngis si Kai sa unang pagkakataon, titig na titig pa sa lalaking ayaw na niyang bitawan pa.

"Pano kung sabihin kong gusto kita, tutulak mo ba ako papalayo?" Lakas loob niyang diniretso ang kaklase.

Namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo habang humahagikgik. Napakagat sa ibabang labi, bago tumingala muli.

"Bakit ko naman itutulak ang lalaking gusto ko rin? Syempre hindi. Hindi kita tutulak palayo, Kai."

Pagkatanggal ni Kai ng salamin ni Kyungsoo, ipinagdikit nila ang kanilang mga labi para sa isang halik ng nag-uumpisa pa lang nila na kwento.

Pagkaputol ng halik, napalabi si Kyungsoo at sinabi ni Kai, "Ops, di ako nag-yosi."

Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya at niyakap muli siya ng mahigpit bago tumingkayad at halikan siya sa gilid ng labi.

"Cut tayo?"

"Final answer?"

"Final answer."

Hinalikan muli ni Kai ang nakakagigil niyang boyfriend, inakbayan at sila ay lumakad papalayo, papunta kung san man sila dalhin ng tadhana.

Samantala, habang naglalakad sina Jongin at Sookyung na kumakain ng binili nilang waffle, hininto ni Sookyung ang boyfriend sa paglalakad.

"Wag ka maingay, shh."

Napalunok si Jongin ng kinakain. "Bakit? Nu ba yun?"

"Yung kambal ko."

Napatingin na rin si Jongin sa direksyon kung san nakatingin ang girlfriend. Nakatago sila sa likod ng puno.

"Uy, kambal ko rin yun ah."

Nagtinginan ang mag boyfriend-girlfriend dahil sa gulat nang makita na magkiss ang kanilang mga kambal.

"Sila pala??" Korus nilang dalawa.


End file.
